El lugar al que pertenecemos
by Luu-2512
Summary: Metal Lee ve a Sarada buscar una y otra vez los origenes de su clan en la biblioteca. El lugar de donde proviene. Metal no puede evitar pesar en au origen, no conocía a su madre ni los documentos de su nacimiento se encontraban en la aldea, ¿que significa todo esto? ¿Que significa la arena que lo protege desde hace ya unos años? -Headcanon donde Metal puede de utilizar la arena.
1. Arena

Metal Lee había visto a Sarada en la biblioteca de Konoha, había estado revisando algunos libros grande que causaron algo de curiosidad en Metal, fue hasta verla salir del lugar que se acerco al estante del cual Sarada había sacado más libros. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un estante único para los clanes de Konohagakure, en este se encontraba un estante único para el clan Uchiha, al que pertenecía Sarada.

Paso su mirada por los estantes, sin embargo no se detuvo a leer uno en particular, no le interesaban los clanes, pero si una cosa.

-Lo siento pero no esta el archivo, tal vez en otra base de la aldea, ¿Quieres que pregunte?

El azabache negó y agradeció en voz baja justo antes de salir del lugar, camino hacia casa, a un paso lento que le resulto sorprendente llegar a su hogar justo cuando estaba atardeciendo, dio una corta mirada al sol que lentamente se ocultaba y vestía a Konoha con un hermoso anaranjado.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, pero el sabía que su padre no se encontraba en ella.

-Bienvenido, Metal- recibió TenTen, la kunoichi especialista en armas que ahora se encontraba saliendo de la cocina con un trapo en la mano. -espero que tengas hambre porque prepare mi estofado especial de carne y patatas- Ten Ten no era de presumir o cosas así pero en la cocina era verdaderamente buena, Rock Lee y Metal se lo habían dicho más de una vez cuando ella se tomaba la libertad de cocinarles alguna vez en la semana.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de Metal luego de escuchar a su tía.

-¡Huele delicioso!- espeto Metal ya sintiendo el gruñir de sus intestinos.

-Entonces ve a lavarte las manos, voy a servirte- Ten se apresuro a la cocina en donde aun se encontraba el guiso en la estufa, aunque claro no a flama alta si no baja lo suficiente para que se calentara muy bien. Metal no perdió tiempo y camino directo a su habitación, antes de entrar volvió la vista hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba algo de ruido. Se quedo quieto frente a la puerta de su cuarto, le tomo unos segundos por fin entrar, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana. Miro las fotografías que habían tanto en su escritorio como en las paredes.

Tan solo fotos de él y su padre.

En ninguna se encontraba... su madre.

Varias veces pregunto a su padre por ella pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta concreta o satisfactoria, una respuesta que le ayudara a sentirse más conectado con ella, ¿Donde se encontraba? ¿Quien era? ¿Porque no estaba con ellos?

¿Acaso era por ella que ahora tenía... esto?

Tomo una de las kunais del estuche que tenía sobre su escritorio, sujeto con firmeza el mango de esta, guió el filo del arma ninja hacia su vientre, espero sentir el dolor, espero ver sangre pero nada de eso. Su piel siendo atravesada por la kunai fue lo que espero, sin embargo lo único que fue capaz de sentir y ver, fue una cantidad de arena impidiendo el suceso. Una barrera de arena impidió todo.

Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido pero en el caso de Metal este solo suspiro y dejo la kunai sobre el escritorio, la arena se disipo. La primera vez que paso estuvo más asustado que nada, pensó que se trataba de un truco o alguna ilusión, ¿algún genjutsu? Había sido en uno de sus muchos entrenamientos en la montaña, cuando una estrella ninja se desvió y fue directo a él.

Esa vez, una pared se formo delante de él, de la misma forma que había pasado ahora.

Obviamente le contó a su padre pero este pensó que se trataba de algún juego o moda que los jóvenes tenían en estos días. Dejo de insistir, eso tal vez no tenía que ver con su padre, tal vez esto era algo por parte de... su madre.

Repaso algunas cosas por unos cuantos segundos hasta que una nueva idea se le ocurrió.

-Levantala- espeto, pasaron algunos segundos para que algo sucediera, la arena formo un tipo de mano hecha de arena la cual se dirigió hacia la arma ninja que se encontraba ahora en el escritorio. Metal Lee sonrió ligeramente, lo estaba logrando pero los golpes en la puerta de u habitación lo hicieron des concentrarse.

-¿Metal?- llamo la kunoichi.

-¡S-Si, tía!- respondió Metal con nerviosismo.

-La cena ya esta servida, ¿te lavaste las manos?

Metal se apresuro a salir de su habitación una vez que la arena se disipo y guardo a la perfección cada kunai en su estuche, TenTen lo miro con una expresión interrogante.

-Vamos o se va a enfriar- dicho esto TenTen camino hacia la mesa en donde estaba ya todo servido, espero a que Metal hiciera lo mismo aunque tardo un poco en tomar asiento, se le veía algo nervioso, al menos así lo notó pero lo dejo pasar cuando Metal agradeció la comida y comenzó a comer; tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Ambos comieron en un ambiente cálido y agradable.

La mañana de Metal comenzó como siempre, dio algunas vueltas a Konoha justo antes de regresar a casa y tomar el desayuno hecho por su tía Ten antes de que esta se fuese a trabajar por la mañana. Llego a casa, tomo una ducha después el desayuno y finalmente salió de casa para ir a la academia, en todo el camino a la escuela su cabeza fue invadida solo por pensamientos de lo que había sucedido anoche, otro intento para comprobar que aquella habilidad seguía ahí.

Se vio lo suficientemente sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho para nada los gritos de sus compañeros, gritaban su nombre casi de la misma forma que cuando Boruto le lanzo una shuriken.

Esta vez fue una estrella ninja la que se dirigía a él.

-¡Metal cuidado!- grito Boruto, Metal apenas se giro para ver la punta de uno de los lados de la estrella dirigirse a su cara, sin embargo como Metal espero una pared de arena le cubrió.

Metal no se sorprendió, en cambio Boruto, Inojin y Shikadai miraron sin emitir palabra lo que había sucedido. Metal nunca espero que hoy sería el día en que sus compañeros descubrirían esto. Solo le quedo suspirar y señalar con la mano derecha una dirección la cual quería que sus compañeros de clase y amigos siguieran, comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar alejado de la academia porque si.

Hoy Metal Lee decidía no entrar a clases.

Solo por hoy.

Los tres amigos de Metal se sentaron alrededor de este, ahora se encontraban en un lugar perfectamente alejado de la academia y podría decirse que de toda civilización proveniente de la aldea. Ahora tenían dos cosas importantes en las que pensar como que justificante inventar para que mañana no les regañaran o llamar a sus padres, la segunda era... ¡¿Desde cuando Metal tenía esa habilidad?!

-Vamos dinos, ¿desde cuando comenzó todo eso?- se apresuro a preguntar Boruto, no le dio ni tiempo a Metal de pensar cuando comenzó a verlo fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Metal tardo un poco en responder, sin embargo tomo una gran bocanada de de aire antes de hablar.

-Cuando tenía dos años... estuve apunto de tener un accidente en la cocina, quise tomar uno de los cuchillos que se encontraban en la barra, sin embargo se resbalo y estuvo apunto de caer a mi rostro pero... nunca me lastimo- se tomo algunos segundos antes de continuar. -la arena comenzó aparecer desde esa edad, impedía que me lastimara o me pasara algo-

Una mirada asombrada apareció en los rostros de Boruto e Inojin, pero no en el de Shikadai que escuchaba atento a Metal.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?- pregunto Inojin.

Metal simplemente negó., muchas veces intento contarle pero sentía que no le creería, así que después de un tiempo dejo de intentarlo.

-Esto no se trata de las raíces de tu padre, es claramente que esto proviene de la aldea de la arena- comentó Shikadai después de estar un largo tiempo callado, ninguno objeto dado que era demasiado obvio este hecho. En Konoha no había persona alguna que pudiese controlar la arena, pero en Sunagakure... solo existían dos persona que Shikadai conocía y era imposible que alguna se tratara de la madre de Meta Lee.

Por dos perfectas razones.

Ambos eran hombres, uno era su primo Shinki y el otro... su tío Gaara, el Kazekage.

Sin embargo... había escuchado en boca de su madre que había algo en verdad especial en su tío Gaara, pero nunca supo de que se trataba, ¿era porque anteriormente había sido un Jinchuriki?

O... ¿Había algo más?

Pasaron días divertidos desde que descubrieron la habilidad de Metal, mismo que ahora se veía más familiarizado con esta, sobretodo porque por fin alguien lo sabía, practicaron en sus tiempos libres e inclusive en ratos que se escapaban para ir a ese lugar suficientemente escondido para "entrenar" aunque solo se la pasaban jugando o perdiendo el tiempo.

Llegaron a la academia cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, Sarada y sus demás compañeros se encontraban fuera lo cual era una perfecta señal de que Aburame sensei todavía no llegaba, pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, al menos hasta que quisieron entrar al salón de clases, ahí apareció Aburame sensei posándose delante de los cuatro chicos.

Los cuatro chicos detuvieron su respiración al verlo, no habían hecho nada malo, entonces no tenían porque estar nerviosos, ¿o si?

-El hokage los llama- anunció el profesor y ninja de los insectos.

Ahora pasaron de estar nerviosos a sorprendidos, ¿el hokage? ¿a ellos?

-Siganme- ordeno Shino comenzando a caminar y esperando obviamente a que los menores le siguieran, cosa que hicieron sin chistar.

Mientras caminaban Shikadai e Inojin preguntaron a Boruto si esto tenía algo que ver, este pensó una y otra vez pero desde que habían descubierto lo de Metal Lee no planeo ninguna broma o algo, sorprendente pero cierto. Ni siquiera notaron cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina del hokage, fueron dejados por Aburame sensei cundo el padre de Shikadai y mano derecha del hokage los recibió.

Shikamaru pudo notarlos nerviosos, soltó un bufido y finalmente los llevo hasta donde Naruto, entraron a la oficina y Boruto pudo ver que su padre no se encontraba enojado o algo por el estilo, eso significaba que... ¿estaban seguros?

-Pueden estar tranquilos, no se trata de un castigo o algo por el estilo- dijo Naruto luego de ver las expresiones de los menores, por alguna razón pudo recordar a esas veces en las que fue llamado a la oficina del viejo tercer hokage, para lo único que iba era para ser regañado o advertido de que si hacia algo más contra el monumentos a los kages sería castigado y en serio.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció luego de recordar aquello.

-Bien, ¿de que se trata?- pregunto Boruto, como siempre poniéndose a la defensiva algo ya muy común en él.

Naruto tomo algunos documentos que ya había apartado de su escritorio.

-Habrá una pequeña reunión con Sunagakure y las demás naciones dentro de algunos días-se levanto de sus asientos para continuar hablando y llevar los papeles a los ninjas de la academia. -su tarea será acompañar a la gente de Suna hasta aquí, se espera que partan a las 12 del día y estén en Suna a la misma hora pero del día de mañana, ¿entienden?-

Una vez que les entrego los papeles donde especificaba mejor la misión hubo una chispa de emoción en los rostros de los niños.

-Dos jounin los acompañaran, sabrán de quienes se tratan cuando se encuentren con ellos en la entrada a Konoha- fueron las ultimas palabras que Naruto dijo antes de recibir un unisono "entendido" por parte de los cuatro chicos.

Después de eso salieron de la oficina, Shikamaru le comento a su hijo que su madre ya le esperaba en casa para hablar sobre el que hacer y no hacer en esta misión si bien se trataba del tío de Shikadai no debía confiarse así que le esperaba una larga charla, el Nara menor se apresuro a salir del recinto.

Metal y Inojin se tomaron su tiempo casi como Boruto que tomo el papel que se le había sido entregado y lo arrugo para meterselo en el bolsillo.

-Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Boruto para ser ahora él quien se apresurara a llegar a casa, tal parece él también estaba emocionado por esta misión.

Los dos ninjas restantes se despidieron una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio, Metal al encontrarse solo en casa debía preparar por su cuenta su mochila y demás, aunque sabía que alguien más le ayudaría.

La arena que siempre sentía a su alrededor salió para posarse en su hombro, como si fuese un tipo de pajarillo.

-Sunagakure...- murmuro, la aldea de la arena, el lugar donde probablemente se encontraba la que fuera su madre. Apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, completaría la misión pero también conseguiría encontrar a su progenitora, algo dentro de él le hacía sentir emocionado pero a la vez nervioso, algo no tan raro en él.

Comenzó a caminar con más prisa, quería que la misión comenzará ya algo en él le decía que algo muy especial le esperaba en Suna.

Desde una de las ventanas de la oficina, Naruto contemplo al hijo de Rock Lee caminar hacia casa, sabía que no debía entrometerse pero... ya habían pasado casi 12 años.

-No es buena idea entrometerse en algo tan delicado como eso- dijo Shikamaru desde la puerta de la oficina.

Naruto lo sabía pero si no se hacia algo, ¿hasta cuando? Metal Lee había heredado una habilidad única que o pondría en la mira de varios ninjas, sería mejor prevenir todo de una vez y que se enterase del porque su archivo no se encontraba en Konohagakure.

-Lo se.

El inicio de la misión comenzó, para suerte de Metal su tía Ten había sido asignada para esta misión además de Kiba Inuzuka que lo acompañaba su ya bastante viejo pero aun leal y algo lento, perro Akamaru. Boruto saludo con una sonrisa al ex compañero de equipo de su madre tanto a él como a el can que no hizo más que lamerle el rostro.

El camino hacia Konohagakure comenzó, durante el transcurso no fue para nada aburrido, los dos jounin contaron algunas cosas que habían pasado en sus anteriores misiones, Kiba se detenía hacer bromas y TenTen no podía evitar reírse de estas, debía admitir que era gracioso... algunas veces.

Sin embargo la noche no fue inevitable, decidieron parar y descansar para en la mañana del siguiente día tener suficientes energías y llegar a tiempo a Sunagakure. Kiba, Shikadai e Inojin salieron a buscar leña mientras que Metal y TenTen preparaban la cena claro con Akamaru vigilando de cualquier amenaza, acostado cerca de la agradable fogata.

-Tía Ten- llamo Metal a la kunoichi especialista en armas.

-¡S-Si! ¿Que pasa?- desearía no haber tartamudeado, dado que eso provocaría curiosidad en el menor.

-¿Pasa algo, tía Ten? se ve... pensativa- comento Metal Lee sin dejar de ver a la contraria, esa mirada fija hizo sentir algo incomoda a Ten, quería decirle todo para que dejase de verla así pero no, ella no era la persona indicada para hacerlo.

TenTen sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente sonrió.

-Te imaginas cosas, anda, trae las cosas para la cena yo mantendré el fuego encendido- dejando a Metal con las palabras en la boca se dirigió hasta donde estaban los diferentes recipientes con comida, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar con Metal, sentía que si hablaba ahora soltaría todo lo que alguna vez le prometió a Lee callar.

En todo momento la imagen de Sunagakure se presentó en la cabeza de TenTen, tal vez mañana sería el día en que Metal sabría toda la verdad, la verdad sobre su nacimiento, el porque sus papeles no se encontraban en Konoha y... el porque se había mantenido todo en secreto.

La llegada de Rock Lee a Konoha fue a eso de las 9 de la mañana, se despidió de Chouji con quien había completado la misión con total éxito, ahora solo tenía en mente llegar a casa y abrazar a su adorado hijo, después ir con el para dar el reporte de la misión al hokage y finalmente a ver a Gai Sensei.

-¡Oh, Rock Lee! Tu llegas y tu hijo se va, vaya coincidencia- comento Izumo que se encontraba tras el escritorio de la entrada donde le daban la bienvenida a cada persona que llegaba.

-¿A que se refiere, Izumo-san?- pregunto Rock Lee confundido.

-Era obvio que no lo sabrías, Metal Lee partió ayer a una misión en Suna- esta vez fue Kotetsu el que hablo, mismo que había llegado recién a su turno en el trabajo.

Por un momento el ritmo cardíaco de Rock Lee se detuvo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, salió corriendo hacia la oficina del hokage dejando a Izumo y Kotetsu completamente confundidos, no presto atención alguna a las personas que le saludaron mientras corría, tampoco a Sakura a quien esquivo para finalmente entrar al edificio donde se encontraba el Hokage. Shikamaru no se encontraba fuera de la oficina por lo que le dio oportunidad completa de entrar al recin sin siquiera tocar primero.

-Naruto-kun...- musito Lee una vez que recupero el aliento.

Naruto se encontraba de espaldas por lo que cuando escucho a Rock Lee se giro para verlo, una expresión de verdad seria, algo no tipico en él, ni siquiera ahora que era Hokage se le había visto lucir así de serio.

-Lo siento, Rock Lee- se disculpo.

Rock Lee supo a la perfección que algo no iba bien cundo Naruto no utilizo aquel singular apodo que hace tiempo le había dado. El especialista en taijutsu dirigió su mirada al suelo, sin fin de pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, el nacimiento de su hijo Metal fue lo primero que apareció.

No estaban en Konoha.

-Metal... no esta listo, no... todavía- murmuro el jounin.

Naruto se aproximo hasta donde estaba Rock Lee, sin dejar de mirarlo, un suspiro abandono sus labios una vez que estuvo delante de este. Era mejor que lo supiera.

-Rock Lee- llamo Naruto al contrario, a Rock Lee le costo levantar la mirada pero lo hizo y supo a la perfección de que se podría tratar, ya se hacia a una idea, ya lo hacia. -Metal... heredo la misma habilidad de Gaara sobre la arena-

Justo en ese momento, Rock Lee se paralizo.

La hora de llegada a Sunagakure estaba prevista a eso de las 12, sin embargo habían descansado lo suficiente para caminar con un ritmo más rápido que el común, por lo que a eso de las 11:30 y habían logrado ver la aldea de Suna o al menos la entrada. Y también a dos personas esperándoles en ella.

TenTen las reconoció al instantes, dos figuras femeninas que eran inconfundibles para ella.

-¡Maturi, Sari!- exclamo Ten sacudiendo su mano derecha para llamar por completo la atención de las dos féminas, que no dudaron en acercarse hacia la contraria, se abrazaron por unos segundos hasta que recordaron las presencias de los demás ninjas.

-Ha pasado tiempo- dijo Matsuri luego de separarse. -bienvenidos a Sunagakure- recibió la castaña a los demás miembros del grupo de Konoha.

Cada uno asintió y agradeció la bienvenida a la ninja de Suna, después de unos segundos tuvieron que presentarse y claro que Shikadai no se salvo de ser completamente comparado con su madre, la hermana mayor del Kazekage. El parecido con esta era de verdad notable en especial en los ojos. Sin embargo cuando fue el turno de Metal Lee, Matsuri concentro su vista en él, algo le había llamado la atención en él.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?- pregunto con nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado que lo viesen fijamente ni de ninguna otra forma, no gustaba de ser observado.

Matsuri lo miro por algunos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No es nada, lo siento, algo en ti me parece familiar- dijo con simpleza. -bien, no es bueno hacer esperar al kazekage así que vamos- dicho esto comenzó a caminar por delante del grupo de Konoha, con Sari a su lado y TenTen en el otro, Kiba por su parte prefería mantenerse a lado de los menores por alguna razón no quería meterse en la conversación de chicas que tenían las kunoichis.

Metal dirigió su mirada hacia varios rincones de Suna, por alguna razón se sentía... observado. Sin embargo esa sensación se desvaneció cuando sus amigos comenzaron hablar.

-Hey Metal, ¿crees que sea ella?- pregunto Boruto señalando a Matsuri que conversaba de forma tranquila con TenTen.

Metal miro a Matsuri por unos segundos, luego negó y tan solo continuo caminando, Metal sabía que cuando conociera a su madre sería un sentimiento único, se sentiría algo agradable en su estomago, además sentía que ella estaba cerca, la arena a su alrededor estaba algo inquieta, ¿a que se debía?

Tal vez... ella estaba más cerca que nada.

Llegaron hasta el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina del Kazekage, ahí ya se encontraba esperándolos el hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankuro el especialista en marionetas y mano derecha del kazekage. Una vez que noto la presencia de Shikadai se acerco hasta este por supuesto saludo a los demás, sin embargo quería saludar personalmente a su sobrino.

-¿Tus amigos?- pregunto Kankuro señalando con la mirada a cada uno de los genin.

Shikadai asintió, era un fastidio tener que presentarlos dado que ya a Boruto lo conocía pero debía hacerlo.

-Boruto Uzumaki, Inojin Yamanaka y Metal Lee- presento a los tres a su tío, justo cuando dijo el nombro a Metal el ninja de las marionetas se estremeció, Shikadai fue capaz de notarlo.

Kankuro miro fijamente al genin de cejas grandes, era la viva imagen de Rock Lee pero los ojos de este... los ojos eran tan parecidos a alguien más. Metal una vez más no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo con el hecho de ser visto fijamente, esta vez no dijo nada y tan solo bajo la mirada, cuando lo hizo Kankuro llevo su mano izquierda a la parte trasera de su cabeza para carraspear varias veces.

-Y-Ya veo, tienes un gran parecido con ese chico de cejas grandes y gruesas- comento Kankuro, solamente dijo eso, después se dio la vuelta para llevarlos hasta la oficina de su hermano, dirigió varias miradas a Metal que se distraía con algunas cosas que decían sus amigos, era idéntico a Rock Lee pero no en su forma de ser ni en otros aspectos.

En algún momento, TenTen se acerco hasta Kankuro y pareció que lo regañaba, al menos así lo notaron los genin. Todo lo que hablaban parecía ser un secreto dado que todo lo murmuraban, cualquier cosa que hablaran se quedo solo entre ellos hasta que llegaron a la oficina del kazekage, la arena de Metal Lee estaba inquieta sin embargo cuando entraron esta se tranquilizo.

Un sentimiento agradable de calma fue lo que Metal sintió una vez que estuvo dentro de la oficina del kazekage.

¿A que se debía eso?

-Kazekage-sama, los ninjas de Konoha han llegado- anunció la kunoichi de cabello castaño.

El mencionado se levanto de su asiento para recibirlos adecuadamente, dado que los mayores se encontraban delante de los menores para Gaara le fue imposible contemplar a los genins, fue hasta que se alejaron para que cada uno se presentara como debía ser fue que Gaara pudo ver a cada uno.

Fue turno de Kiba para hablar o mejor dicho para presentar a los genin.

-Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka y Metal Lee- presento el Inuzuka.

Los genins de Konoha le regalaron una pequeña sonrisa al kazekage, sin embargo la atención del kazekage se centro en Metal Lee.

Miraba fijamente al pequeño de cabellos negros, con una mirada fija y algo sorprendida, de nuevo, era ya la tercera vez que alguien le miraba de esa forma y no sabía de verdad el porque, le incomodaba no podía negarlo, dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, por ejemplo al escritorio del kazekage donde habían varios papeles y... un pequeño cactus.

Eso logro obtener la atención del pelinegro.

-Oh, es un cactus de la familia Cactaceae- comento maravillado con esto.

-No sabía que tenías interés en los cactus- inquirió Boruto.

-Tengo uno igual en mi cuarto- respondió al rubio.

-¿Te... gustan?- pregunto el kazekage en voz baja.

Metal se sintió sorprendido por el hecho de que el kazekage se dirigiera hacia él, así que no hizo más que asentir en respuesta. Shikadai sonrió también, era obvio que el tema de los cactus era uno de los favoritos para su tío Gaara. El kazekage se acerco hasta donde estaban los genin, estaba concentrado en estar lo suficientemente cerca que no noto cuando golpeo un poco el escritorio.

El movimiento en este provoco que aquella pequeña masetita se tambaleara, estaba apunto de caer pero la repentina arena acercarse a esta impidió la caída.

Todos esperaron ver la arena de Gaara no fue para nada de eso.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Metal tomando la maseta que su propia arena le había acercado hasta él, se concentro en impedir la caída del cactus que no fue capaz de ver las miradas estupefactas de los presentes.

-Se vuelve cada vez más rápida- comento Boruto.

-Así parece- inquirió el genin dejando a disposición de la arena la maseta con el cactus, volvió a dejarla en su lugar sin necesidad de acercarse al escritorio. Shikadai pudo notar a la perfección la mirada de su tío, sabía que algo pasaba.

-Kankuro- murmuro Gaara, el mencionado entendió el mensaje o señal que Gaara quiso darle.

Kankuro lo entendió.

-Vamos afuera, el kazekage estará con nosotros en un momento- Kankuro se apresuro a que todos le siguieran fuera de la oficina, todos excepto a Metal quien debía quedarse en la oficina.

El nerviosismo en Metal comenzó cuando vio a todos salir, quedarse solo con el kazekage lo hizo sentir de verdad nervoso, ¿iba a regañarlo? Habría querido tener la oportunidad de preguntarle varias cosas a Shikadai sobre su tío al menos si sabía varias cosas no se sentiría tan nervioso como ahora.

-Metal...- murmuro el kazekage, el mencionado se estremeció pero espero cualquier cosa algún comentario, advertencia o cualquier cosa espero.

Pero nunca un abrazo.

Su arena siempre se ponía alerta cuando Metal se encontraba nervioso, sin embargo hoy no fue para nada así. En aquel abrazo sintió un agradable sentimiento de comodidad, como si ya hubiera estado antes en los brazos de la persona que o abrazaba.

Se sentía... familiar.

-Hijo...- susurro Gaara sin dejar de abrazar al más bajo.

Los ojos de Metal se abrieron se sobremanera luego de escucharlo, ¿a que se refería... con eso?

Conforme corría un millón de recuerdos y pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, uno de ellos y el más importante, era el del nacimiento de su hijo.

El nacimiento de Metal Lee en Sunagakure.

Fueron alrededor de 6 horas de labor de parto, seis es las que paso todo el tiempo posible a lado de él. A lado de Gaara que por primera vez en su vida sentía tanto dolor en él, la sensación que siempre quiso sentir ahora le agobiaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Todo termino con un ensordecedorllanto que se escucho en cada rincón del pequeño cuarto de hospital. El cabello negro del infante fue lo primero que noto en el hermoso bebé que había salido de su cuerpo, era el mismo color de cabello que el de su padre.

Pero sus ojos, los ojos del bebé eran idénticosa los suyos.

Sintió una hermosa sensación en el interior de su corazón, algo en él le decía que iba a ser uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo, algo dentro de él decidía que a pesar de cualquier adversidad lo protegería.

Ese sentimiento prevaleció en el interior de su corazón hasta que despertóy la presencia de tanto su hijo como pareja falto en la habitación. Y supo el porque.

Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho, sabía el porque sus dos seres más amados ya no estaban ni en la habitación... ni en la aldea. Era por el bien de su pequeño hijo, era por el bien de su felicidad, de su familia... de todo.

Lee camino con Metal en brazos hasta la aldea que lo había visto nacer y crecer, ahora lo haría con su hijo, hoy Konoha recibiría a su hijo.

A... Metal Lee.

Gaara contó cada detalle del porque Metal Lee había sido apartado de su lado y privado del saber quien era la persona que le había dado la vida. Primeramente hablo sobre su condición hermafrodita, por la cual había conseguido embarazarse de Metal Lee, también hablo sobre los riesgos de que naciones enemigas se enteraran de que el kazekage había tenido a su primer primogénito.

Todo en su mayoría era por cuestión de seguridad.

-Sabía que Lee había hecho un trabajo estupendo criandote- comento Gaara haciendo el ademán de tocar la mejilla izquierda de su hijo, sin embargo, la arena proveniente de Metal Lee que le impidió todo contacto con él.

Gaara se sobresalto por este hecho.

-Si, al menos el hizo algo- murmuro Metal con voz seria. -al menos... el estuvo presente- continuo.

-Metal, eso no- Gaara intento acercarse hasta el más bajo, sin embargo todo se quedo en un intento cuando algo de arena empezó a rodear a Metal, impidiendo que Gaara o alguien más se le acercarse de más.

Metal Lee apretó sus puños con fuerza, no quería escucharlo más, no se imagino que el conocer a su madre sería de esta forma el se había imaginado... algo más. No, ya no, ya no quería escuchar más no quería escuchar excusas del porque Gaara no había decidido comportarse como un padre con él.

Siguió apretando sus puños, hasta sentir que sangraban, ni siquiera quería estar en una habitación a solas con él. No lo pensó y salió a toda prisa de la oficina, arrastrándose consigo las miradas confundidas de sus amigos que aun se encontraban con los jounin de Konoha y Suna.

-¡Metal espera!- grito Gaara pero no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, Metal fue más rápido que él.

Después de eso, Gaara ordeno que lo buscaran pero parecía que a Metal se lo había comido la tierra o arena, dado que los ninja de Suna dieron una y otra vuelta por la aldea pero no, no había señales del hijo del kazekage. Sin embargo, bajo una gruesa capa de arena se ocultaba Metal, desde donde estaba era perfectamente capaz de ver lo que sucedía en los alrededores de Sunagakure.

Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlos, no tenía ánimos ni de buscar a sus amigos. Eran los únicos que podían escucharlo ahora pero simplemente en ese momento... quería estar solo.

No estaba lo suficientemente sumido en sus pensamientos como para no notar algo de ruido cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Q-Quien esta ahí?- pregunto sin saber si de verdad iba a conseguir una respuesta, pero lo hizo, de entre un montículo de aren salió alguien. Era un genin como él, podía notarlo perfectamente, vestía un enorme abrigo de arena negra. -Tú...-

-Tranquilo, hermano- dijo el ninja aun desconocido.

Metal miro confundido al contrario, confundido por el hecho de que no sabía de quien se trataba y el porque lo había llamado... ¿hermano?

-Soy Shinki- se presento con simpleza el chico dueño de la arena negra.

El genin de Konoha sabía que debía presentarse pero no hizo si no mirar fijamente al contrario.

-Soy... Metal Lee- respondió.

-Lo se- dijo Shinki -siéntate-

Shinki se sentó en el borde de aquella azotea donde se encontraba Metal Lee, desde ahí se podía ver una enorme y bella vista de su aldea, y de los ninjas que aun buscaban como locos al chico que estaba a su lado.

El ninja de Konohagakure no le permitió empezar con preguntas cuando el dijo lo único que Metal necesitaba saber. Eran hermanos, si bien no de sangre, ambos eran hijos de Gaara; Shinki había sido adoptado por el pelirrojo luego de que Shinki quedara huérfano, así que si... ambos eran hermanos, en un cierto sentido.

Metal no se enojo por este hecho, en lugar de eso se sintió contento.

Aunque no por el hecho de que ahora Shinki lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo, la mirada fija ponía incomodo a Metal.

-Controlo... arena- murmuro Metal.

-Yo arena magnética- secundo Shinki.

-Eso es sorprendente- admitió Metal Lee.

Sin notarlo, Metal Lee compartía un momento único con su...hermano

¿Quien quiere ver a mi bebé Metal Lee cortante y distante? Yo no :v

Espero que les haya gustado

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Votos?

¡Todo es bienvenido!


	2. Amor

Rock Lee llego a Suna.

Con una cantidad verdaderamente exagerada de sudor cayendo por su rostro y la respiración realmente agitada, pero no solo se detuvo en la entrada de Sunagakure, fue directo a la oficina del Kazekage. Fuera de esta se encontraban varios ninjas de la misma aldea, supo que todo había salido mal cuando se dio cuenta de que en medio de estos ninjas se encontraba Gaara, el kazekage y su pareja.

-Rock Lee...- musito Gaara una vez que vio a Rock Lee en el pasillo.

-Gaara...- dijo Rock Lee con voz cansada, no pudo decir nada más cuando la vista se le nublo, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de lleno en el suelo; el sonido seco de su cuerpo caer contra el frió suelo del recinto retumbo en cada rincón del pasillo. Lo ultimo que escucho fue a Gaara gritando su nombre.

Después de eso, no escucho nada más.

Los genin de Konoha observaban fijamente al padre de Metal Lee completamente inconsciente en aquella cama, cansancio excesivo, eso fue lo que el doctor había dicho como diagnostico después de ver a Rock Lee, eso había sido sorprendente debido a que el ninja de Konoha era tan resistente en cualquier actividad física así que el hecho de que se desmayara por algo como eso... era extraño.

-Luce como si estuviese muerto- murmuro Boruto sin apartar la mirada, dicho comentario provoco que TenTen jalara su oreja derecha. -¡duele!-

-Tu padre me dio el completo permiso de reprimirte si decías alguna tontería- dijo TenTen con expresión enojada. -el esta cansado, no muerto-

Boruto tan solo sobó su oreja derecha fulminando con la mirada a TenTen quien hizo lo mismo, debía admitir que la mirada de la kunoichi le dio más miedo por ende volteo a ver hacia otro lado por ejemplo a la ventana.

-Es increíble que Lee-san tenga un limite para su energía- comento Inojin.

Kiba que también estaba en la habitación soltó un bufido, después poso su mano en la cabeza de Akamaru quien estaba a su lado, como siempre.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene la vitalidad de antes, Rock Lee a su edad era en verdad enérgico- dijo el ninja experto en perros, soltó un suave suspiro al terminar sus palabras. -aunque... también me sorprende que haya pasado esto-

Shikadai concentro su atención en Kiba, después volvió su vista hacia Rock Lee, ahora que por fin sabía la verdad por palabras de su tío Kankuro debía pensar en todo atentamente y debía entenderlo, primeramente asimilarlo, aunque sería algo complicado no se comparaba en nada con lo que Meta estaba pasando, por algo no sabían nada de él.

Tan solo esperaba que Metal estuviese bien, después de todo, era su... familia.

Paso un día y medio para que Rock Lee recuperara sus energías por completo aunque claro, después de dormir plenamente ese día dijo que se sentía completamente recuperado, tan solo necesitaba ingesta de líquidos y dormir, era lo único.

Esos mismos días de descanso no lo fueron por completo, dado que ninguno supo nada de Metal durante ese tiempo. La preocupación de los dos padres del genin aumento, Rock Lee no perdió más tiempo y salió a buscarlo, debía hablar con él, debía explicarlo todo.

El día de la partida del kazekage a Konohagakure llego, pero sin saber nada de sus dos hijos no saldría de la aldea.

Para sorpresa del grupo de Konoha y Suna, fue que los chicos perdidos se encontraban ya esperándolos en la entrada de la aldea. Gaara sintió latir su corazón nuevamente y Lee, el quería correr hacia su hijo, abrazarlo y contarle la larga historia de todo ese malentendido que seguramente ya se había creado en su cabeza.

Pero al ver la mirada de su hijo, supo que lo que menos quería Metal Lee era hablar con él, bueno, ni siquiera estar cerca de sus progenitores, les miro con desprecio con una mirada que no era para nada de Metal Lee.

-Metal...- murmuro Rock Lee, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hijo, en cambio de Shinki fue completamente diferente.

-Ha pasado tiempo, papá- dijo Shinki con expresión inerte en el rostro, aunque en su estomago había un mar de emociones.

Rock Lee tomo en brazos a su hijo lo apego a su pecho y después lo contemplo de pies a cabeza, había cambiado bastante desde que lo había visto. Exactamente habían pasado... seis años. Shinki ahora tenía 12.

-Tch- musito Metal Lee dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda tanto al genin como al jounin.

Los demás miembros del grupo vieron eso, pero no tenían el derecho a comentar algo, era tan solo un tema que le incumbía a Rock Lee y Gaara.

El viaje a Konoha comenzó una vez que el Kazekage hizo acto de presencia, Gaara le sonrió a Lee cosa que el correspondió inclusive acaricio suavemente su mano derecha, algo que hizo sonrojar a Gaara, pero mucho más a Kankuro, TenTen y Kiba que lo vieron todo a la perfección, tan solo no querían imaginar como desquitarían aquel tiempo que no se vieron.

Les daba escalofríos el simple hecho de imaginarlo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, sin duda lo que más hubo en el viaje fue un incomodo silencio que más de uno notó, más no comento nada al respecto.

En cada momento que Rock Lee y Gaara quisieron acercarse a Metal este simplemente se alejaba, cuando querían entregarle algo Metal utilizaba su arena para tomarlo, no quería ningún contacto de ningún tipo con ellos dos.

Ambos decidieron darle su tiempo, tal vez en Konoha podrían hablar o intentarlo, no podrían dejar las cosas así.

Llegaron a Konoha a eso de las 12 del día, Naruto les recibió en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, cada uno correspondió esa sonrisa.

Salvo Metal que tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. Cuando lo vio un enorme sentimiento de culpa lo inundo, el había provocado eso, era su culpa. Los preparativos para la llegada de los kages comenzaron, casi de la misma forma que cuando se trataba de un festival o algo por el estilo. Gaara se despidió del grupo de Konoha, de Rock Lee con un pequeño beso en la mejilla que provoco un nuevo sonrojo tanto en su rostro como en el de Lee... y el grupo de genins y jounins.

Se despidió de su hijo Shinki, pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado y que se verían en un rato más, de Metal Lee... no pudo hacerlo como hubiese querido así que tan solo le dijo un bajo.

"Cuídate" después de eso se retiro adonde Naruto.

Metal Lee dio una simple mirada a la espalda del kazekage cuando comenzó alejarse, un sentimiento en su pecho empezó atormentarlo, era...¿culpa?

Él no tenía porque sentir culpa, no debía sentirla, no tenía culpa de nada; él era una victima y nada más que una victima de las mentiras y secretos de sus padres.

No perdió más tiempo y se alejo, fue obvio que su padre comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Metal espera! ¡Necesitamos hablar!- grito Rock Lee intentando alcanzarlo pero su hijo utilizaba aquella arena para alejarse con mayor rapidez, se notaba a la perfección que había pulido varios detalles en esa habilidad.

Metal continuo alejándose, en su cabeza rondaban las palabras que anteriormente el kazekage le había dicho. Las había dicho con una seriedad como si se tratase de nada, como si el hecho de dejarlo por 12 años no significara nada, como si el... no fuese nada.

-¡ALÉJATE!- grito y con aquel grito columnas puntiagudas de arena solida le detuvieron el paso a Rock Lee, las contemplo con una mirada asombrada. Varias de estas le bloquearon por completo el camino para seguir a Metal.

Estas empezaron a desmoronarse lentamente y cuando lo hicieron por completo, Metal ya no estaba ahí.

Metal Lee corrió lejos, lo suficientemente lejos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar al menos conocido para él. Pero le dio igual, se recostó contra un enorme y frondoso árbol, de los muchos que habían alrededor. Respiro, necesitaba hacerlo estaba muy agitado, muy cansado; pero no físicamente, estaba cansado... mentalmente.

Algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, en Suna no se había dado el lujo de llorar como quería, una parte de él estaba dolida y otra estaba feliz. Al fin conocía a su "madre", pero la otra parte le hacia recordar todos aquellos años en donde su padre se desvelaba las noches que enfermaba, las muchas veces que vio a sus amigos y compañeros pasear de la mano con sus madres.

No despreciaba el hecho de que su padre lo acompañara en todo momento, pero... la falta de su madre era algo que le dolía.

Se vio sumido en un mar de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos que no noto cuando un pequeño ciervo bebé se acerco hasta él, Metal reacciono hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sentirlo olfatear su ropa.

Miro fijamente al pequeño ciervo, este hizo lo mismo con él.

-¿Llorando a solas, Metal?- pregunto una voz cerca detrás del arbol.

Metal reacciono y acto siguiente se limpio los rastros de lagrimas y mucosidad de la cara.

-S-Señora Nara- musito con la voz entrecortada.

Temari lo observo por unos cuantos segundos, después solo suspiro y sentó a un lado del menor.

-Ya es momento de que comiences a llamarme "tía", ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Metal Lee se agrandaron demasiado, Temari tan solo sonrió y contemplo con esa misma sonrisa el pequeño ciervo que estaba cerca de ambos.

-Es obvio que no lo sabes pero yo estuve cuando naciste, también Kankuro, Rock Lee y claro... Gaara- comento la kunoichi de Suna. Espero que Metal le prestara la atención que debía y así fue, cuando comenzó hablar Metal la miro fijamente.

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

-Le tomo más tiempo que a mi con Shikadai pero es obvio que no estaba preparado para un embarazo, pero se lo tomo mejor de lo que imagine, cuando supo que iba a tenerte se sintió muy... emocional. Antes no era de esa forma, le costaba mucho demostrar sus emociones a veces creía que no tenía, pero cuando conoció a Rock Lee todo cambio completamente, tu llegada lo hizo más feliz que nada, si eras niña tendrías el nombre de nuestra madre y si eras niño... bueno, para nada llevarías el nombre de tu abuelo así que eso se lo dejamos a Rock Lee, por lo visto dio en el blanco-

Metal sin pensarlo comenzó a disfrutar de lo que Temari contaba acerca de su nacimiento, pudo sentir que aquel resentimiento que sentía hacia sus padres se desvanecía.

Al menos hasta que llego a una parte de la historia en donde su expresión cambio radicalmente.

-Gaara estaba feliz por tu nacimiento, pero él sabía que sus momentos contigo serían solo esos, al menos... por un tiempo indefinido.

-¿P-Porque?- pregunto Metal.

Temari tenia la vista concentrada en aquel pequeño ciervo que aun no se iba de donde estaban ellos, después volvió la vista a Metal.

Sonrió para él.

-Porque te ama más que a nada en el mundo y juro que con ese amor te protegería por siempre, por ese amor renunció a verte crecer, renuncio a todo por tu seguridad por el bienestar de ti y tu padre- aquellas palabras ocasionaron una sensación agradable en el pecho de Metal.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Él sabía que una vez que todos se supieran la noticia de que el kazekage había tenido un hijo este correría peligro, por ello, el que fueses hijo del kazekage se mantuvo en secreto... hasta ahora.

El chico de cabello negro y cejas gruesas miro entre lloroso a la contraria.

-¿Hasta ahora?- pregunto sin saber que decir o que mas preguntar.

-Hoy los dos hijos del Kazekage se enfrentaran en un combate amistoso- y sin que Temari dijera más, Metal Lee se volvio un manojo de nervios que se levanto de un salto.

-¡¿A-A QUE SE DEBE ESO?!- pregunto entre nervioso y algo lloroso.

Temari no dijo nada tan solo lo miro fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír se puso de pie y poso su mano en la cabeza del más bajo.

-Eres el hijo del Kazekage Gaara, así que demuéstralo- respondió alborotando los cabellos del más bajo -ademas, tengo algo para ti-

Metal se vio algo aturdido por aquella caricia algo brusca, sin embargo se despabilo cuando vio a Temari comenzando alejarse.

-Se... ¡Tía Temari!- la llamo pero no consiguió respuesta, mucho menos cuando esta empezó alejarse. No le quedo de otra mas que seguirla, ¿ella tenía algo para él?

¿De que podía tratarse?

La llegada de todos los kages dio el inicio para la reunión, todos se reunieron el ya bastante remodelado dado varios acontecimientos anteriormente los cuales lo habían dejado bastante... poco habitable. Rock Lee no podía disfrutar de todo, no cuando no sabía donde se encontraba su hijo, Gaara de igual forma lucia afectado, no estaba concentrado en las charlas que mantenían los kages y no participaba para nada.

Todos los kages lo notaron pero no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntar acerca de esto cuando todo dio comienzo con la voz de Sai Yamanaka anunciando el inicio de aquel torneo amistoso entre aldeas, nada en serio tan solo era para probar las habilidades de todos como antes se había hecho.

Después del pequeño combate entre Akimichi Chou Chou y Inojin Yamanaka daría comienzo una pelea que varios esperaban desde que había sido anunciada en los programas que habían sido entregados fuera del recinto.

-Shinki, genin proveniente de Sunagakure- presentó Sai a Shinki quien no deshizo su enorme abrigo de arena magnética ni siquiera cuando todos comenzaron a verlo desde los asientos, algunos gritos que decían su nombre no les prestó atención alguna.

Sai dirigió su mirada hacia el extremo derecho en donde debía encontrarse el contrincante de Shinki.

Metal Lee, era lo que decían los carteles y programas, pero la presencia de Metal Lee no estaba por ningún lugar. Rock Lee se resigno a que no llegaría, Gaara de igual forma así que solo se levanto de su asiento e se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo, una sensación extraña en la arena de su pequeño recipiente sujeto a su cadera lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito la Tsuchikage entre emocionada y asombrada.

Ninguno de los kages retiro la vista del campo de batalla, mucho menos cuando una cantidad verdaderamente grande de arena llego ahí. Una persona se encontraba ahí, justo en medio de toda esa arena que ahora se posaba frente a Shinki.

Shinki miraba sonriente la arena, o mejor dicho, la persona que la había traído.

-Llegas tarde, hermano- espetó el genin de la arena.

La arena volvió a su lugar, justo en la enorme calabaza que Metal Lee tenía en la espalda.

-Si, lo siento- se disculpo el ninja de cabello negro. -pero, mejor trde que nunca, ¿no?- la seguridad con la que hablo sorprendió un poco a Shinki, lo poco que había conocido de su hermano en aquellos día le había dejado en claro que no era alguien con mucha seguridad inclusive algo torpe con una situación como en la que estaban. Pero ahora no, ahora Metal Lee lucía seguro, con una sonrisa si bien no era pretenciosa podría decirse que rayaba esto pero no lo suficiente.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, nada que no fuese aplausos y gritos que ahora en parte se habían vuelto dirigidos para Metal Lee. Todos sus amigos y compañeros de academia se encontraban sorprendidos pero esa emoción se volvió algo completamente diferente.

-¡Tú puedes Metal!- ese fue un grito de Boruto, el cual fue acompañado de otros más por partes de sus demás amigos tanto Iwabe como Denki gritaban y decían que debía dar lo mejor de él.

Sin embargo de entre todos esos gritos uno en particular le hizo sentir que nada podía contra él en se momento.

-¡DEMUESTREN EL MÁXIMO PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!- grito Rock Lee desde lo suficientemente cerca para que fuese escuchado perfectamente. Metal volvió la vista hacia su papá, Rock Lee no espero nada que no fuese una simple mirada enojada pero en su lugar obtuvo una sonrisa grande por parte de Metal.

Esa sonrisa le devolvió la alegría completamente.

-¡YOOOSH!- gritaron Metal Lee y Shinki, la posición de ambos cambio a una de combate, la los dos arena hizo lo mismo al erguirse sobre ellos, tal acto provoco un grito sorprendido por parte de todos los presentes, inclusive de los kages.

Estos miraban sonrientes el evento.

-Sus dos hijos son sorprendentes, Kazekage- comento el Mizukge Chojuro.

Gaara dirigió la mirada hacia este, no sabía que decir al respecto así que tan solo contemplo el combate con su sonrisa y mirada más orgullosa.

El combate empezó, en ningún momento Metal Lee dejo de sonreír, mucho menos cuando su recuerdo más preciado apareció en aquellos momentos mientras sus patadas desmoronaban la arena de Shinki. A pesar de tener esa habilidad no iba a menospreciar los talentos natos en Taijutsu que su padre le había infundado desde pequeño.

Recordar aquello le hizo sentir una agradable sensación en su corazón, estomago... en todo su ser.

Aquella ocasión en la que recibió ese pequeño cactus que adornaba su escritorio, el cual veía cada mañana en que despertaba, aquel que se esforzó en cuidar cuando se le fue entregado como regalo de su "madre" quien se encontraba lejos pero no por nada olvidaba el cumpleaños de su ser más amado. Las veces que le daba agua, esas ocasiones en las que lo miraba fijamente esperando a que por fin una flor pero ni siquiera con su mirada insistente lograba hacerlo,su padre le había dicho que mientras más amor y cuidados le diese a ese pequeño cactus, tarde o temprano nacerían muchas flores tantas que Metal no podría ni contarlas.

Su recuerdo más preciado.

"Entre más amor des a ese pequeño cactus, más flores nacerán en él"

Amor, amor, amor.

Eso era lo que todo ser vivo necesitaba.

Eso fue lo único que Metal Lee necesito, para sentirse unido a Gaara, a su padre.

Metal Lee se sentiría feliz cuando volviera a casa, su cactus por fin... tenía una flor.

¿Termino?

Si se portan bien puede que haga algo de esta hermosa familia ;)

¿Comentarios?

¿Votos?

¡Lo que deseen es bienvenido!


End file.
